Ethylene and propylene, light olefin hydrocarbons with two or three atoms per molecule, respectively, are important chemicals for use in the production of other useful materials, such as polyethylene and polypropylene. Polyethylene and polypropylene are two of the most common plastics found in use today and have a wide variety of uses for both as a material fabrication and as a material for packaging. Other uses for ethylene and propylene include the production of vinyl chloride, ethylene oxide, ethylbenzene and alcohol. Steam cracking or pyrolysis of hydrocarbons produces essentially all of the ethylene and propylene. Hydrocarbons used as feedstock for light olefin production include natural gas, petroleum liquids, and carbonaceous materials including coal, recycled plastics or any organic material.
An ethylene plant is a very complex combination of reaction and gas recovery systems. The feedstock is charged to a cracking zone in the presence of steam at effective thermal conditions to produce a pyrolysis reactor effluent gas mixture. The pyrolysis reactor effluent gas mixture is stabilized and separated into purified components through a sequence of cryogenic and conventional fractionation steps. A typical ethylene separation section of an ethylene plant containing both cryogenic and conventional fractionation steps to recover an ethylene product with a purity exceeding 99.5% ethylene is described in an article by V. Kaiser and M. Picciotti, entitled, “Better Ethylene Separation Unit.” The article appeared in HYDROCARBON PROCESSING MAGAZINE, November 1988, pages 57-61 and is hereby incorporated by reference.
Methods are known for increasing the conversion of portions of the products of the ethylene production from a zeolitic cracking process to produce more ethylene and propylene by a disproportionation or metathesis of olefins. Such processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,935 and 5,026,936 wherein a metathesis reaction step is employed in combination with a catalytic cracking step to produce more ethylene and propylene by the metathesis of C4 and heavier molecules. The catalytic cracking step employs a zeolitic catalyst to convert a hydrocarbon stream having 4 or more carbon atoms per molecule to produce olefins having fewer carbon atoms per molecule. The hydrocarbon feedstream to the zeolitic catalyst typically contains a mixture of 40 to 95 wt-% paraffins having 4 or more carbon atoms per molecule and 5 to 60 wt-% olefins having 4 or more carbon atoms per molecule. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,522, it is disclosed that the preferred catalyst for such a zeolitic cracking process is an acid zeolite, examples includes several of the ZSM-type zeolites or the borosilicates. Of the ZSM-type zeolites, ZSM-5 was preferred. It was disclosed that other zeolites containing materials which could be used in the cracking process to produce ethylene and propylene included zeolite A, zeolite X, zeolite Y, zeolite ZK-5, zeolite ZK-4, synthetic mordenite, dealuminized mordenite, as well as naturally occurring zeolites including chabazite, faujasite, mordenite, and the like. Zeolites which were ion-exchanged to replace alkali metal present in the zeolite were preferred. Preferred cation exchange cations were hydrogen, ammonium, rare earth metals and mixtures thereof.
European Patent No. 109,059B1 discloses a process for the conversion of a feedstream containing olefins having 4 to 12 carbon atoms per molecule into propylene by contacting the feedstream with a ZSM-5 or a ZSM-11 zeolite having a silica to alumina atomic ratio less than or equal to 300 at a temperature from 400 to 600° C. The ZSM-5 or ZSM-11 zeolite is exchanged with a hydrogen or an ammonium cation. The reference also discloses that, although the conversion to propylene is enhanced by the recycle of any olefins with less than 4 carbon atoms per molecule, paraffins which do not react tend to build up in the recycle stream. The reference provides an additional oligomerization step wherein the olefins having 4 carbon atoms are oligomerized to facilitate the removal of paraffins such as butane and particularly isobutane which are difficult to separate from C4 olefins by conventional fractionation. In a related European Patent 109060B1, a process is disclosed for the conversion of butenes to propylene. The process comprises contacting butenes with a zeolitic compound selected from the group consisting of silicalites, boralites, chromosilicates and those zeolites ZSM-5 and ZSM-11 in which the mole ratio of silica to alumina is greater than or equal to 350. The conversion is carried out at a temperature from 500 to 600° C. and at a space velocity of from 5 to 200 kg/hr of butenes per kg of pure zeolitic compound. The European Patent 109060B1 discloses the use of silicalite-1 in an ion-exchanged, impregnated, or co-precipitated form with a modifying element selected from the group consisting of chromium, magnesium, calcium, strontium and barium.
Molecular sieves such as the microporous crystalline zeolite and non-zeolitic catalysts, particularly silicoaluminophosphates (SAPO), are known to promote the conversion of oxygenates to ethylene and propylene mixtures. Numerous patents describe this process for various types of these catalysts: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,483, 4,025,575, 4,252,479 (Chang et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,786 (Santilli et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,616 (Avidan et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,243 (Kaiser); U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,183 (Inui); U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,314 (Seddon et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,669 (Harmon et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,163 (Barger); U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,141 (Barger); U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,308 (Barger); U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,792 (Lewis); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,938 (Lewis).
Generally, the heavier olefins having six or more carbon atoms per molecule which are produced in commercial ethylene plants are useful for the production of aromatic hydrocarbons. Portions of the olefin product include olefins with four carbon atoms per molecule. This portion includes both mono-olefins and di-olefins and some paraffins, including butane and iso-butane. Because the portion with four carbon atoms per molecule is generally less valuable and requires significant processing to separate di-olefins from the mono-olefins, processes are sought to improve the utilization of this portion of the ethylene plant product and enhancing the overall yield of ethylene and propylene.
As the economy grows and expands, the demand for light olefins will increase. Because of the limited availability and production of light olefins from current methods, new methods are desired for increasing yields from existing sources of hydrocarbons.